Life, Responsibility or Love?
by Sara Ford
Summary: Emily was supposed to be the weakest ranger of the team. Jayden found himself falling head over heels for Emily but he hid his feelings towards her to protect her or so he thought. Mike and Antonio could not but fall for her too. But what happens when they discover the real Emily? A totally different character of Emily with a terrible past and a more dangerous present. It's JEMILY.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Team

**Chapter** **1: Meeting the Team**

 ** _Jayden's POV_**:

I was riding the horse to the city plaza,ready to meet my new team. _God who am I kidding? I am not at all ready to meet them. Why do I have to work with a team though...All my life I have been working alone and now I need to lead a team. What if I do something wrong? What if they don't want to work alongside me? But most importantly what if they die on me?_ I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head as I could make out the four figures who were supposed to be my team.

I appeared in front of them making a grand entry as the red ranger. "Woah! With an entry like this you must be the red ranger,"the guy in green said. "Yes, I am the red ranger,"I said holding my samuraizer up as a proof.

I started studying the people alongside whom I am supposed to fight the evil. The guy in green seemed to be an American and judging by his smirk and dressing style, I could assume that he had a casual and jolly nature. According to Ji, his name was Michael he was 25. Standing beside him was another guy in blue. He seemed to be a an African and serious guy owing to his composed and calm face and demeanor. His name was Kevin and he was 26. An Asian girl in pink stood beside Kevin. Her name was Mia and she appeared to be a determined and cheerful girl. I looked at the last member of my team and my jaws dropped at the sight in front of me.

There, in front of me, stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A girl with the most intriguing hazel eyes stood there in a yellow tank top and light blue jean shorts and a white cardigan. She had curly, blondie hair which extended a little below her shoulder. Her lips were glossy complimented by red lip colour. An adorable and cheerful smile was plastered on her and her eyes sparkled in the sun. _Man, she is gorgeous_. _I have never seen such a beautiful girl ever in my life. She looks like an angel...so perfect... so amazing...so..what are you thinking boy? You're supposed to be her leader. You should acknowledge her fighting skills._ _And here you are.._...praising _...no not praising... drooling over her beauty. Could I possibly like her? How is that possible? I just met her. Oh come on Jayden. Snap out of_ _it! You have been gazing at her for like last ten minutes._ I reluctantly tore my gaze from her and tried to focus on the task at hand.

I unmounted the horse and faced my would be team. I asked them to choose their own destiny by following me willingly and not because they were trained to do so. Kevin was the first one to take the samuraizer followed by Mia. I raised my head to look at the blondie girl, begging her to come and claim the samuraizer so that she could stay with me. She walked forward as she said,"I am ready to give it all I have got." Our hands touched as she reached out for the samuraizer and it caused a chill to run down my spine. She gave me a brilliant smile and I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach. I could not help looking at her like there was no tomorrow. _Her voice is so sweet and her smile... it can cause my heart to stop. What is this jittery feeling? I must've been horrified to meet my teammates. Shut up! Admit it. You're totally mesmerized by her beauty._ I snapped out of my thoughts as Mike excitedly took the samuraizer from my hand and saying,"Okay,okay do we have to be so formal. Let's do this thing."I tried to regain my composure and said,"Let's go."

 ** _Emily's POV_** :

I looked at my new teammates. I had conversed with them and I know their names. Kevin appeared to be a highly dedicated person while Mike was just the opposite fun loving guy. Mia was a sweet girl who like every normal girl (unlike me) had small dreams and fantasies. They were quite different yet I could say that they had potential. How can I say? Well I just am real good in reading people's minds. I have spent years interacting with different people and distinguishing good from bad. It's one of the abilities that I have developed during my years of training.(Training for what? Well it's too soon to reveal that.)My teammates were all elder than me and that was good because my plan was to act as the weakest member of the team.(Why?... hahahaha.. Not so soon) Anyways my teammates were quite good and decent, except Mike who kept staring at me like there was no tomorrow. Well this is no new thing. I am used to people gazing at me though I don't know what do they actually see in me.

I heard the neighing of a horse and turned to look at the source of the sound. A guy in a grey vest and red flannel shirt rode in front of us. He had chestnut brown hair and the deepest blue eyes that I have ever seen. _I can't believe I am admitting it but he is really good looking. And his eyes... they're so deep. They seem like those same blue eyes. Could it be **him**? Oh come on Emily. You are just over thinking it. There are so many people with blue eyes. It cannot be him. _I saw him judging the other three teammates before his eyes turned towards me. _Seriously man, he is really handsome but I don't have time for all this. There is no place in my life for things called love. Love... seriously...what am I thinking? I just met him._ _Shit! Is he staring at me?_

I saw him unmount the horse and walk up to us.

He gave us an inspiring speech and allowed us to choose our next move. Keeping my plan in my mind, I reached out for the morpher. As our hands touched, I could not help but smile at the way it made me feel. After some moments, he said,"Let's go."

We ran off to our first battle together. _I have to make them believe that I am clumsy and the weakest member of the team._ And so I did. I gave them a hint of me being the weak one during the battle. My plan is going well.

 ** _Jayden POV:_**

l was sitting in the front porch, hearing Emily play her flute. _She is really good at playing flute. She really is something but why do I feel like she is hiding something? I concluded her to be a real good fighter. It seems like she is trying to hide her true potential. Stop thinking about her Jayden._ The team is quite good. The first battle with them did not seem too bad. They all are well trained though Emily seemed a little laid back in the battle. Despite all this, I could say something with Emily seemed off. The smile she gave after the battle was a fake one...it was not like the smile she gave me when I gave her the samuraizer. _Jayden you met her just some hours ago. How could you say that it was a fake smile? You have totally lost it Jayden. You are hopeless._

I was distracted from my thoughts as someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned around to see Ji, my Mentor standing behind me. "What's wrong, Jayden?"he asked.

"Nothing, Ji."

"It's not nothing, Jayden. You can share with me."

"I can't understand, Ji how she makes me feel. My heart skips a beat every time she smiles at me. I can't help but stare at her when she is not looking. I have met her just a few hours ago and still I feel like I need to protect her. I feel like I just want to be near her no matter what. A single touch of her would cause sparks flying in my head. What is this feeling, Ji? I have never felt like this before."

"It's normal, Jayden. You feel all these things when you like someone."

"But, Ji I just met her. How can I develop such feelings for her so fast?"

"Who's she, Jayden?"

"Emily..."

He smiled as though he knew that it was going to happen."To fall in love with someone, you don't need to know her for a long time. A single moment is just enough to fall in love with someone, especially someone like Emily,"Ji said as he got up and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I started thinking over what Ji told me when my mind stuck on a single word. Love. _Am l really in love with her? But I don't even know her last name...and even if I do love her, I won't tell her or else the nighloks would target her to get to me. I need to protect her. She's too precious. I can't lose her. What will I do if I would not be able to hear her sweet voice..if I won't be able to see her beautiful face and her sparky hazel eyes.Man I am again blabbering and listing down her good qualities. So it's official. I, Jayden Alexander Shiba, the mighty, stern and boring red ranger, **like** the bubbly yellow ranger, Emily...and I am **not** in love with her._ (Yeah... Keep telling yourself that.)

 **So...that's it. Review if you want me to continue.**

 ** _*Jemily Rocks*_**


	2. Chapter 2 : It's a new feeling

**_Jayden's POV_**

It has just been a day since I met my team but still I can't deny that I really am looking forward to spend time with them though fighting alongside them is still a sore spot for me. I need to get used to let them handle their own fight. I have been trying to keep them away from danger during the battle. I truly care for them...all of them.. especially Emily. I have come to know a lot about them after the conversation we had. All of us shared about ourselves...well all except Emily. When we sat down last night for having a conversation, Emily excused herself saying that she wanted to talk to Ji alone. I wonder what she talked to Ji about. _Was it something regarding me? Is she going to leave the team? No, no, no, no, it can't be that. I am just overthinking it. Besides how does it bother me if she is leaving? Who are you trying to fool bro? Yeah of course it bothers me... I lo- like her. Oh close one. Was I actually going to say that I love her?_ I was brought back to reality as Kevin defeated Mike and the latter landed on the ground with a thud.

Kevin was a great fighter. He was disciplined and had a great dedication towards samurai ethics. He told me about his dream to become a swimmer and how he had to abandon it for becoming a part of the samurai ranger team. I kind of felt bad for him but to say that I understood his grief would be inappropriate because I had never had any dreams of such kind. The closest thing to dream I had was to someday be able to show my love for music to the whole world without any fear of a nighlok interrupting it and for that I need to stop Xandred.

Mike was a carefree soul yet he could be serious when required. He was also a good fighter but his techniques needed some polishing. I can't deny that I actually kind of didn't like the green ranger because I can't help but notice the way he looks at Emily which was clearly not a friendly way. It was evident that he had a soft spot for her and I can't but feel jealous whenever they would share a not so friendly moment. As for my crush on my beautiful, bubbly teammate I have no idea how to act on it. Though I know I can't give in and disclose my feelings putting Emily in danger and the fear of rejection was something else, but I couldn't but feel drawn towards the cheerful little girl _. Come on Jayden! She doesn't even see you like that, does she?_

Anyways Mia was good at symbol power and had great control over her inner spirit. She had shared with us about her plans of getting married one day and having a family. I really can't understand why people...or rather girls have this common dream of getting married. I wonder if Emily also dreams of getting married and if she does then with whom she would like to be married to. I secretly hoped that person to be me though I won't admit it aloud, not even to myself. I smiled at the thought of getting married to Emily.

Emily...she hadn't shared anything about her past or family yet. She didn't perform as good as the others in the earlier battle though I highly doubt that she was trying to hide her skills. A single look at her fighting stanza gave me the image of her being an excellent fighter. I had my doubts of her hiding her true potential but then I couldn't comprehend so as to why she would do so. Thus I gave in and admitted that my assumptions were wrong. Yet I couldn't deny the fact that she was kind of a mystery. Underneath that cheerful smile and bubbly attitude, she was something else. There was more to her story and I could see that.

"Where is Emily?"Mia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I examined my surroundings and realized that the warm presence of Emily was indeed missing. My heart stopped beating for a second when Mia said that Emily wasn't accustomed to the city and she might be in some kind of trouble. A gust of worry passed over me. "Let's go find her,"I said running out of the house with the others following me.

 ** _Emily's POV:_**

I roamed across the streets of the Paranoma City thinking about the conversation I had with Ji last night.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

I excused myself and made my way to meet the Mentor. I need to talk to him about my plans. He is the only one who knows my real identity here. I found him in the back yard reading what looked like a book regarding samurai techniques. I made my way to where he was sitting and he looked up from the book." I was looking forward to talk to you, Emily. It's really a great honor to have you among us,"said he.

"It's pleasure to work with you too Sir."

"Please... you can call me Ji."

"Ji, I think we should tell them about me. It would make my work a lot more easier here besides I think that Jayden is doubting me. This pretending game will just confuse things more and when time comes for me to step up to help them they'll just misinterpret things and the team dynamics will be immensely affected. Hiding this truth from them will be like betraying them. They think Xandred to be their real enemy but they are unaware of the fact that Xandred is nothing but a pawn. The real enemy is way more stronger and dangerous than Xandred."

"I know, Emily but you can't tell them the truth or else they will become dependentupon you and will not take their training seriously."

"Why do you want them to take their training seriously? I am already here to do the job."

"It's because I think Jayden has the skills to become one of you all."

"What! Ji I can see that Jayden is a good fighter and he has great leadership qualities but it takes more than that to become one of us. He has been trained well and I am not denying that but he was not born with the all those abilities that we possess. We can't put his life in danger."

"But he has been trained to deal with danger. It's nothing new for him. He can handle it."

"You can't decide whether he can handle it or not. It's not his destiny to fight with us and you can't force him to. Apart from that, you can't deny that all of them have hope that one day Xandred will be sealed away and they can lead a normal life but our battle is never ending. It will end with the end of our lives. There is no hope for us to have a normal life. The fate we bear cannot be enforced on him too, especially when he hasn't been chosen for this."

"I understand, Emily but please at least give him a chance."

I closed my eyes. I knew that this argument won't lead to anywhere. I gave out a sigh."Fine I won't tell them but I can't promise anything regarding Jayden."

"Okay...so what will be your new next move?"

"I will give them a story that will explain my incapability and make them believe that I am a weaker member. You just need to confirm my story to Jayden. He is the the observant one. I don't think he'll fall for the story so easily."

Ji nodded his head and I explained him what I was going to tell them. He got the point and I left to go to bed.

 ** _FLASHBACK OVER_**

I can't deny that Jayden indeed was a great warrior but I can't put his life at risk. Our lives has been cursed with these duties we need to fulfill and I can't make him even live such a life. _I know I care about him a lot but why? Why do I feel like I need to protect him? What is it that he makes me feel? Clearly it's a new feeling. I have never felt this before. I can't see him hurt._ My body shivers at the thought of him being hurt. I closed my eyes and I could see his face. His eyes...his blue eyes as deep as the ocean. _God his eyes looks so much like those blue eyes. Is it a coincidence? Oh come on! Of course it's a coincidence. So many people have blue eyes. How can he be that same person? No it can't be._ _I need to take my mind off of these things._ I started training. Apart from singing and playing my flute, it was the only thing that calms me down.

 ** _Mia's POV:_**

We were searching for Emily in the city. I was really worried for her. She told me that she lived in the countryside which means she was not accustomed to life in the city. _Please God keep her safe._ The little girl was like a younger sister to me. I wanted to keep her safe. I looked around and saw Jayden desperately looking for Emily everywhere. I smiled to myself. I had seen the way Jayden looked at Emily yesterday and the way all the colour of his face faded when I said that Emily might be in danger. He is indeed in love with her. Mike made his way to us carrying a packet and eating something. I laughed inwardly knowing what he must've been doing all the time. Mike also liked Emily and it was quite obvious with the way he stood totally awestruck by her beauty and couldn't stop looking at her. However Mike's feelings didn't seem as strong as Jayden's.

Jayden shouted and we all hurried there. We saw Emily practising with a sword under a tree. I heard Jayden give out a sigh of relief and giggled softly which didn't go unnoticed by Jayden and Kevin. Kevin smiled towards me knowingly while Jayden gave me a 'are-you-crazy' look. We proceeded towards Emily and she stopped practising after seeing us approaching. "You had us worried there, Emily,"I said walking in front of her.

"Yeah we thought you might be in some kind of trouble," Jayden said.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to worry you all. It's just that I needed to get my mind off of these things and before you ask any questions I need to tell you all something,"she said.

"What is it Em?"Jayden asked.

 _Em... did our boring, stubborn, fearless leader just now gave Emily a nick name. Wow... now this is fast._ I looked up to see Kevin and Mike looking wide eyed at Jayden while Emily was just smiling though her cheeks seemed to have a light shade of pink. On the other hand, Jayden, oblivious to all that was going just kept staring at Emily with curiosity visible in his eyes.

Emily cleared her throat, maybe unable to withstand Jayden's intense gaze and looked at her feet."Guys I am not supposed to be the yellow ranger,"she said leaving us all confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My older sister Serena...she was supposed to be the yellow ranger. Six years ago she was diagnosed with cancer and I had to take her place. Therefore I am not as good as you all are. I am just a replacement and I just wish to make her proud."

My heart started aching as I heard Emily. I can't even imagine the pain she has gone through. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You are not a replacement Em. You're strong and Serena must be very proud of you...I-we all are."

Emily smiled at this and looked up at him...and the nighloks chose this time to show up and ruin the moment. Our

samuraizes beeped and Ji told us that there was an attack near the country square park. So we dashed off towards the park.

 ** _Emily's POV:_**

We reached the park to find a nighlok waiting for us."Ah rangers! I was waiting for you all. It's such a nice day to defeat you all."

"In your dreams nighlok!"

"Name is Scorpionic."

"Enough of introduction.. it's time for action."

"Samurai Rangers! Go Go Samurai!"

I saw Jayden dash off to handle the nighlok while we were engaged with the Moogers. Mia, Kevin and Mike all of them were fairly handling their shares of Moogers. I was actually impressed by Jayden's techniques in handling the nighlok. I subconsciously started using my techniques on them but I soon realized my mistake when I saw Jayden glancing towards me as if shocked to see me fight like that. _Damn what am I doing? I have to do something. I am pretty sure he is doubting me now._ I threw my weapon towards Jayden intentionally so that it missed him just by an inch. And so did happen but to my dismay, Jayden became distracted by the move and the nighlok got a chance to hit him. My eyes widened as I saw the nighlok getting ready to launch an attack towards Jayden. Without any second thought I ran in front of him to save him from the attack. Well I knew the attack would not cause any severe damage to me 'cause I had experienced much bitter attacks than that but still why did I do such a thing I didn't know and I didn't even want to analyze my actions. Maybe it was because I feared that it would lead to me accepting that I had feelings for the fearless leader, Jayden Shiba.

 ** _*JEMILY ROCKS*_**

 **So here we go... really sorry guys for the late update. I got caught up in school work. I promise to update the next chapter soon. Till then read and enjoy and don't forget to review. I hope you like it.**

 **I need a name for the new villian. Any kind of suggestions are welcome. Pls write it in the review.**

 **See you all soon.**


	3. Author's note

So guys, I am a huge fan of Jemily. It's life. I have found really great stories but it is a shame that many of them were never completed. Stories like 'Hate to more hatred or love?', 'More than friends' and 'The story of our love' must be completed and thus I need help. I can't do it on my own. Please I will appreciate all the help I get. So I am starting with the story 'The story of our love' and request you to choose any one of the two other stories, read it if you haven't read and write it further.

Lastly I would like to thank TheCloudsOfImagination for welcoming me with open heart and the awesome names for the villians and I am going to use Voltrex. I even love to read your stories and I am desperately looking forward for your updates. Please consider

Recently I am working on the third

chapter and the new story as I said. I promise to update soon. Until then good bye and see you all soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Plans

**_Jayden's POV:_**

I saw my team members taking the attack meant for me and demorphing in front of my eyes. I looked around and saw that Emily was the most badly injured and seeing her hurt, I could feel my blood boil inside of me. I got up limping and called to the nighlok. "You are not going to get away with this,"I said charging towards the nighlok with my sword drawn. I sliced his chest, my anger getting the better of me. Seeing my team suffer because of me... especially Emily gave me extra strength which could only be explained as the anger I felt towards myself for not being able to protect them... protect her. I lunged forward bringing down my sword to slash the nighlok but he dodged it and instead attacked me.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai,"I heard. I looked around to see my team morphed and ready to defend me. Together we defeated the nighlok and it grew. We summoned our zords and got ready to battle. The battle was fairly easy after we combined our powers despite the little mistake... sorry tall towery mistake done by Kevin. We started heading back home after the tiring battle. I couldn't help but smile as I walk alongside my team. They proved me wrong. They made me realize that I do need a team. This battle couldn't be won alone. We needed each other to win this war. My smile grew more with time. They are going to be my friends...my family. Kevin is going to be the by-the-rules, obedient brother while Mike would be the funny, rebellious brother. Mia would be our caring elder sister, well all of ours except Kevin. I had caught the way their eyes would stick each other... it's the way I stare at Emily. _Great! Now I am admitting that I stare at her. Good going Jayden._ Anyways then there was Emily. She would be _their_ cheerful, bubbly, energetic little sister. _And what would she be to you Jayden? Well...that I am yet to figure_ out. A part of me knew what I wanted her to be but the other part won't ever agree to that. I wanted Em to be my... _Em._ It wasn't until then that I realized that I have given her a nickname. _Wow. This is fast. You are helpless now Man._

I smiled as my eyes rested on the blonde walking next to me. She tried to save me today. She risked her life for me. I really wanted to believe that she did that it was because she returned my feelings for her but I knew that she would have done it for anyone. And then my smile faded as I recapitulate the way she was fighting those Moogers. Maybe it was an andrenaline rush and I am overreacting but she was fighting like a true warrior. The way she threw the Earth Slicer towards me it almost seemed intentional as if she was reading my mind and she wanted to take my mind off of her. I looked at her and saw her walking with her head hung low as if deep in thoughts. _What is she thinking about? Her secret?_ I shook my head vigorously. _Secret! Seriously Jayden! Just because you have a secret doesn't mean everyone is hiding something. Get over yourself!_ I again glanced at her. As if sensing my eyes on her she looked up and gave me a heart warming smile which made my heart melt and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

 ** _Mentor Ji's POV:_**

It has been a week since the team has united and it has been a pretty long week. I have come in terms with many facts regarding the team. I have witnessed Mia and Kevin's growing feeling for each other. Mike's crush over Emily and his jealous attitude on seeing Jayden and Emily close together. Jayden's blooming love for Emily and his constant arguments to deny the fact. But most importantly I had observed the growing affection of Emily towards Jayden. I was really worried that Emily wouldn't return the feelings and our plans would fail. Although I have been told several times that destiny has brought them together and their love shall be fulfilled unless one of them gives their life in order to save the others. I was pretty sure that Emily was trying to analyze my intentions on making her work with Jayden. Even if she understands that she is in love with Jayden, she is not going to give in to her feelings. After all it's Emily we are talking about. She is not the one to abide by rules...she finds her own way. She can throw all the rules and regulations away when necessary. She is a lone wolf...she likes to work alone. She has gone through a lot... she has lost many people whom she loved dearly. I can see that she doesn't want others to suffer because of her. She won't like to put Jayden's life in danger... she won't accept her feelings. She never has. She won't let emotions cloud her judgements like she did before. She doesn't want to lose anyone like she lost Lu...

"Ji!"Jayden's voice echoed throughout the house snapping me out of my thoughts. I groaned inwardly. _Not again._ Ever since the second battle with the nighlok Scorpionic Jayden has been coming to me like every four hours to clear all the new doubts he is coming up with regarding Emily. She was right about Jayden. He didn't buy Emily's story immediately like the others did, he came to me later on to confirm what Emily said and even after that he seems to understand that she is hiding something which is actually unbelievable. Emily being the perfectionist she is has a way to make people believe what she wants them to believe but Jayden seems to just look through her. Maybe it's the connection they share.

"Ji,"I heard him shout once more. I wonder what it is this time. Jayden came rushing to me panting. "Ji, Emily is not in the house. I have searched for her everywhere."

 _She_ _must_ _be_ _training_ _right_ _now. I have to tell him something else._ "I sent her to the market for buying some groceries. Don't worry she will come back soon. I am not telling that it's not good you worry about her because it's good since it shows how much you care about her."

"No it's not that I...um... I was looking for her because...um... it's... it's time for the evening training."

I stood there smiling amusedly at my son figure as he rattled his brain to come up with a suitable excuse. "Mhmm..then I think you should get ready for it."

"Yeah right." And with that he hurried off with twice the pace he came into the room.

"Kids!" Now I have to call Emily and tell her to come home with some groceries or else Jayden won't let me hear the end of it.

 ** _Mike's POV:_**

We were having our evening training when Emily came to join us after keeping what looked like some groceries in the kitchen. She came and started sparring with Mia. I was sparring with Kevin. Jayden was watching us train with Mentor Ji. Well...Ji was watching us while Jayden just kept staring at Emily. A pit of jealousy rise in my stomach. I had a crush on Emily and I can see that Jayden was totally in love with her. It wasn't a crime. Emily is beautiful. Anybody can fall in love with her. It's just that I know that Jayden would be a much better choice for Emily than I can ever be though I won't ever admit it.

As I was contemplating these thoughts Kevin caught me off guard and I fall down. "You need to focus Mike,"I heard Mentor Ji say.

"I'm focused,"I retorted. Jayden came forward and out of nowhere hit me with the stick. He gave me a big lecture and demonstrated to me how I should remain focused and get inside my opponent's head. I couldn't stand how he showed me that he was the perfect one and how Emily is always gonna be inclined towards him rather than me. I ran outside of the gate. I couldn't stand it anymore.

 ** _Time skip: After first battle with_** ** _Roofer_**

 ** _Emily's POV_**

I watched as Jayden tried to find a way to defeat that nighlok. He is trying to sense the presence of the things around him and I must say that it's a good idea. When you can't see something you should try to feel it. That's what I have been taught. I am really impressed by his skills. He knows a lot more than what I thought. Maybe Ji is right, he can be one of us. _No way. What am I thinking? He is not born with powers other than that of a samurai. He won't be able to survive it. I won't let him get into this. I need to confront Ji about his intentions. Why do I feel like there is more to the story than what seems to the eyes._

Emily,"I heard him call softly. He was able to sense my presence which actually shows his capability cause it's really not easy to find out my presence. I looked at him and smiled."What are you doing here, Em?"

"I really like the nickname. Thanks Jayden."

A deep shade of red crept unto his face and I could feel butterflies dancing around in my stomach. _He is really something. He is different from any other person I ever met though I feel like I know him. Something deep down tells me that I have known him for quite a while now._ "You're probably not here to tell me that,"he said clearing his throat.

I can say that he is shy but he cares about all of us dearly. "I know you are worried about Mike. Don't worry. He will be fine. Just give him some time."

He looked up at me as a deer caught in headlights. To that I laughed and said, "You know my sister tells me everytime that I normally read people's minds easily. Their eyes says it all. Your concern is quite visible Jayden, not only from your eyes but also from your actions. Don't be so hard on yourself. Mike will come around."

"You also care about him, don't you? Em I think you should know that Mike, you know...um-"

"That he likes me. Yeah I can see that."I looked at him and saw a glimpse of sadness on his face. _Is he sad?_ I shook my head. _It's nothing like that Em...Em, now even I am calling myself_ that. He raised his eyebrow at my expression and I smiled up at him. "I don't like him like that. He is more like a brother to me."

I heard him release a sigh of relief and I was about to point that out when the gap sensor blarred through the house. "Let's go,"he said going from casual to serious just within a second. I really appreciate his dedication to the cause. The others came outside and off we went to defeat the nighlok.

 ** _Time skip: After Roofer's defeat_**

 ** _Mike's POV:_**

We're celebrating after the nighlok's defeat. I went up to Jayden to apologise for my early behavior and thank him for his help. I found him standing alone at the corner of the room while the others were indulged in a board game. "Hey Jayden. I wanted to talk to you."

"Look if you're gonna say thank you or sorry, save it. We're friends and that's what friends are for but if it makes you feel better I had already forgiven you."

"Thanks Jayden. You really are a great person."With that I turned around to see Emily leaving the house with her flute in her hand. _She_ _must_ _be_ _going_ _to_ _play_ _outside. It's the best time to talk to her about my feelings and with the plan I have in mind, she will never be able to reject me._

 ** _*Jemily Rocks*_**

 ** _So_** **here we go...**

 **Seems like there's a lot of planning going on in the Shiba House. What plan does Mike has? What is Mentor Ji up to? Who is Emily actually? All the secrets will be revealed sooner or later.**

 **Till then keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Blooming Love

_**Emily's P.O.V:**_

I went outside to play my flute after excusing myself from the board game the others were playing. I needed time to process what has happened in the past few weeks. We all have grown close and it is quite evident. We all have shared a lot about our personal lives though I had to make up a story whenever this kind of conversation is started. I have recently find out this talent of mine of making up stories so fast. I really still can't believe that I told them that Serena is my sister. Although it is quite true I do see her as my elder sister but to actually refer to her as my sister was never considered by me. I wonder what my real sister will say when I tell her about all this. In this past few weeks I'm really not been able to contact with her. Jayden has been constantly keeping an eye on me. He doubts me every now and then. He has also not shared about it his personal life and I can see that it's because he fears of letting them in on his secret. Yeah I do know about his secret. My Master has told me about that the day when I was informed that I would be helping this team.

I should say that this time is really a good one. All of them complement each other perfectly. They balance out each other. They are trying to adjust with each other and I can see that it won't take long for them to become a family. It has taken time but now even Jayden has started to lighten up a little. my mind drifted to today's battle and the way Mike reacted in the training session. I highly doubt that it was not because he was missing his friend. It seems like he has a separate grudge towards Jayden. Although I had little idea of what he held against him, I really don't want it to turn out like that or else it might affect the team dynamics immensely. Just as I was having this thought I sensed a presence behind me and turned back to find Mike standing there with a small box in his hand smiling towards me.

I got up and placed my flute on the bench and smiled back towards him. He took a little step towards me and said,"Hey, Emily. You're really good at playing that flute, you know."

"Thanks, Mike,"I said cheerfully trying my best to fight back the urge to groan right now. _Perfect! Just what I didn't want to happen._ "So... what are you doing here?"

"Actually...I wanted to give you something,"he said giving me the box."I actually saw it in a store today and I thought it would look good on you."

I opened the box trying to keep smiling and saw a watch inside. It was white and was nicely decorated with patterns in gold. I looked up at him to see 'the look' on his face. _Ugh! I so hate this look. Calm down Em. You are no more the old Emily. You have to handle this situation very delicately._ "Mike... it's too expensive. I can't keep this. It's too much."

"Emily please keep it,"he said as if he knew I would say so."Actually Em... I wanted to tell you something. Emily I...I really like you. The day I met you I started liking you. I really want you to be my girlfriend, will you?"

 _Augh! Not again! Why does this keep happening to me?_ I took a deep breath. _No I can't freak out. I am here as Emily_ _Styles_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _act like her._ "Mike I am really sorry...but I don't like you that way. I have always seen you as my brother and nothing more than that,"I said looking at him apologetically.

The look on his face was disheartening and I really felt bad for him. He was not like the most other boys who had shown interest in me due to the fate I bear. He has liked this cheerful, clumsy and innocent Emily which was clearly not the real me.

"I should have understood,"he said and I looked at him with confusion.

"Understood what?"I asked him curiously looking into his eyes.

"I should have understood that you like Jayden. I should have known. Man I am so stupid! That's why you took that hit for him."

"What! You think that I like Jayden,"I said looking at him trying to appear shocked. As I said I kind of had an idea, what grudge Mike was holding against Jayden and this was exactly what I feared."Its nothing like that. I would have done it for anyone. I would have taken that attack for anyone of you. If you are thinking that I like him then you are entirely mistaken. It's just that I am not interested in a relationship. I just wanna focus on Xandred right now,"I said convincing him.

"Hmm.."he a looking just a little convinced."Look Em. Keep that gift okay. I mean think of it as a present from a friend. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course,"I said giving him the biggest smile I could pull up. He smiled back and gave me a hug which I returned. I couldn't help but think of what he said. _Why does he think that I saved Jayden because I like him? I could have done it for anyone, right?...Right._

 _ **Author's P.O.V:**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Kevin and Mia both were taking a walk in the park discussing about their experience in this new team. Kevin told her that he had started to see Jayden as his big brother and he respected him for his great skills and leadership quality.

"I agree to that," Mia said looking at him. "Jayden is a great leader he knows how his decisions will affect us. No matter how much he tried not to show it it is quite visible that cares about us. However I believe that he won't accept it verbally so fast."

"Yeah... you are right. He seems to be hiding in a shell. From what I have heard from Ji, he never had a companion which explains his introverted nature. Though I think he's trying to lighten up but it's a long process. It will take time."

"Hmm... I guess. You seem to be getting along with him quite fine but I can't say anything about Mike, you know. You're always at each other's throat,"Mia said while laughing.

Kevin too laughed and said,"It's just that I can't understand why he is not serious regarding his duties as a Ranger. We are here to save the world and it is a big deal but he seems to take it very lightly and I really don't like that."

"Give him some time Kevin. He is trying to adjust. A few days back we were all having a normal life and that we have to leave everything just for being a part of the team. You can't expect him to adjust in this so easily."

"He's not the only one who has to leave everything. We also have to leave back our lives and dreams. He not the only one who is trying to adjust. We all are doing the same."

Mia could see a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. She could understand what he was going through. "Kevin," she started with a soft voice,"You don't have to be disappointed that you can't pursue your dream to be a swimmer and can't perform in Olympics. Once we defeat Xandred we can go back to our normal life and then you can pursue your dreams."

"But what if you are not able to defeat him?"

"We will defeat him as a team. We just need to trust each other and give our best. We were chosen for this. We will win."

Kevin looked at her and gave a heartfull chuckle."I thought Emily was the one with the optimistic nature and all the positiveness in the world but I see you are no less that her," he said smiling towards her.

"You are right... Emily is really very optimistic. She knows how to bring out the best in us. In less than no time she has become like a little sister to me rather to all of us-"

"All of us?" he said cutting her speech short.

Mia laughed catching the meaning in his voice."Yeah... more like the two of us. Jayden is so in love with her and Mike too likes her."

"Apparently Mike talked to Emily yesterday."

"What! What did she say?"

"Didn't Emily tell you anything?"Kevin asked wondering.

"Emily might be cheerful and very open hearted but she never likes to share anything about herself. She does not talk much about her personal life."

"Oh... _strange._ But anyways Emily said that she doesn't like Mike that way. She said that she sees him more as brother."

"Oh... How is Mike holding up then?"

"He is upset but he said he would be fine. He just needs some time and he would try his best to treat Emily as his little sister,"Kevin said."He thinks that Emily likes Jayden."

"Hmmm.."

"...Do you think that it's true that Reminds likes Jayden?"

"Honestly... I don't know. Emily is not someone who lets people read her emotions easily."

Their conversation was interrupted when they detected a nighlok talking to a little boy. They immediately got into Samurai mode started fighting the nighlok which gave them rather tough time till the other three ranges arrived. However the nighlock escaped and Kevin volunteered to keep an eye on the little boy's house.

 _ **Kevin's P.O.V:**_

I was keeping a watch on the little boy, Ryan's house in case the nighlok decides to show up again. Just then Mia arrived with a tiffin box. She said that she had made chicken for me so that I do not keep watch with an empty stomach. I thanked her and immediately regretted it when I opened the tiffin box to find a burnt chicken with some weird kind of veggies. I made a face to show my disgust and immediately turned it into a smile when Mia looked at me.

I reluctantly took a bite of the so-called chicken and smiled at me. She looked away and I immediately spit it out mentally thinking that if she had kept it at home for the others then they might have thrown all of it away in the dustbin by now. _God knows what they might be eating right now. Whatever it is it will be better than this at least. God Mia where did you get the idea of doing this?_ I looked at her and she was still looking away and I took that opportunity to throw the chicken that she had made. She turned to look at me and I said,"Thanks Mia."

"Wow Kevin you are a really fast eater," she said and I just gave her smile. We cuddled together and gradually sleep overtook us.

 _ **Jayden's** **P.O.V:**_

I saw Mike throwing the burnt chicken that Mia I had made into the dustbin and then he turned to me asking,"What are we gonna eat now? Ji is not at home and both of our cooking is no better than Mia's."

"We should probably order pizza or something, you know," I said and I saw his face immediately lit up at the mention of pizza.

"No need to order pizza. Dinner is ready," we heard a voice say and turned around to find Emily holding a tray. She placed it on the dinner table and hurried back to the kitchen to bring something. Curious, we both when towards the dinner table to find chicken stew and caprese salad with fried rice. It looked like a professionally cooked dish. Just then Emily came out with dessert which appeared like brownies but with a slightly different tinge to it. Honestly it looked delicious and I was about to say something but Mike beat me to it."I didn't know you could cook Em," he said taking a seat at the table. _Ugh! Why can't I be a bit fast?_

Emily smiled and said,"I used to take cooking classes when I was little. I learned a lot there." I took out a chair motioning for her to sit down and she complied nodding her head and smiling as a gesture of thanks. I took the seat next to her and picked up the spoon to taste the stew. As soon as the spoon entered my mouth, I was overwhelmed by the taste. I opened my mouth to compliment her food but Mike again beat me to it."It's delicious, Em,"he said and I sat there glaring at the plate. _Why he needs to act all cheesy in front of her? And why the hell does it bothers me so much?_

"Jayden?"I heard Emily say and turned to look at her. "Don't you like it?"

"No, Em. It's amazing,"I said smiling goofily at her.

"Thanks," she said, "Actually it's my mom's recipe. She used to make it for me and Serena when we were little."I saw a genuine hint of sadness in her voice and immediately understood that part of the statement was true though I highly doubt about Serena being her sister.

"Your mom must've been a great cook and so are you,"I said trying to sound reassuring. She gave me a grateful smile and returned to eating her food. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

After dinner, Emily collected all our plates and went to the kitchen. My eyes followed her as she left the room. l tore my gaze from and looked forward to see Mike smiling amusedly at me. "What?"I asked.

"Nothing," he said having a playful smirk on his face. After a few moments of silence, he said,"You love her, don't you?"

I looked at him horrified by his sudden question. "No," I said hastily. "I don't even know her that well."

"Mhmm...are you sure? If your looks could kill, the plate would have been burnt by now."

"It's nothing like that."

"Okay...if you say so... just to be safe, Emily has rejected my proposal and now I see her as a little sister."

"Oh.."was all I could manage to say surprised by his revelation. He got up and left for his room still having that smirk on his face. _So... Emily doesn't like Mike._ I smiled like an idiot at that. _Why are you so happy about that? Stop grinning like a maniac!_ But my smile only grew bigger. _Uff! Jayden get over it._

\--

 _ ***Jemily Rocks***_

 **That's** **it** **for** **now... hope you all like it. Please do review and let me know.**

 **Till then...see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5 : You both are similar

_**Emily's P.O.V:**_

It has been a month and I still can't adjust out here. Today while training Mentor Ji gave us a day off and I immediately thought it to be an opportunity to have my self-training but I was disappointed when the others asked me to join them to the amusement park. I really need to accommodate in this new scenario which is not my home where day off means to have your private training session. We sure had day off or rather week off which we used to get after every 3 years during the spring. But I can't deny the fact that during that also after having some enjoyment during the day, we used to train at night. We really could not afford a single day wasted in idleness when our enemy was getting stronger every minute. We had a childhood but that was until we came face to face with our destiny. That was when all our innocence and dreams of normal life were shattered into pieces.

We were introduced to the cruelties of life at a very young age that was at the age of 6. At an age when children used to have expeditions, find new games and have fun with friends we were taught the ethics of our lives. To have fun with friends and spend time with family was never in our destiny that was what we were taught. When children used to deal with a pencil we used to master a sword. That was the kind of childhood we had. We were entitled to training at a young age of 3 but at that time, we used to have that casual nature and at times we used to abandon our duties to have some recreation in life. We used to bunk classes and have fun but that soon stopped when we attained the age of 6. Then we understood what actually our responsibilities meant to the world... we understood that we had the burden of the world on our shoulders and it was we who decide its future. Our casual attitude would affect the lives of masses. And then we had to grow serious. We had to make our duties our priority. We had to grow up. Now the childhood which we once desired...or still desire is just a blurry image and it will remain so. There is no hope for us to have a normal life now and there will never be. It's strange how destiny works... we never desired power but we were blessed with it and what we always wished was taken away from us. _Strange indeed._

I casted a look at the three figures walking beside me and got into the jolly girl mode, asking them to hurry up and follow me. I heard them grown and then they ran to keep up with me. We were heading to the rainbows end Park as suggested by Mike. We four or rather those three were looking forward to have a great day while I think my day was destroyed since I had to go along with this childish, immature act and abandon my much required training session which I rarely get nowadays with Jayden keeping a close eye on my actions. Speaking of Jayden he did not tag along us to the amusement park. He had excused himself by saying he had some important work to do which I highly doubt is some training. Anyhow I am happy to see at least someone is taking his duty seriously.

 _ **Jayden's P.O.V:**_

I was training in the back porch while the others had gone to an amusement park. 'I was their leader and I need to be the best'- that's what was playing in my mind. I could not go with them since I had to train. I can't let them get hurt because of me not being in my best condition. I need to train hard to protect them from harm's way. As I was trying to master the Beetle disc on the Fire Smasher, my mind rifted to my past and the last time I saw my father. I remember his words. I want to make him proud... and for that I need to train harder. I have to do this... for my team... for my father.

Just then my summarizer rang and I picked it up. Ji informed me that there was a nighlok attacking the city and I immediately thought that now the day off of the ither rangers was ruined. He provided me with the information of the place where the attack was launched and immediately ran off towards that place.

I reached there to find my team already having a fight with that nighlok and saw them being overpowered by that nighlok's marksmanship and flexible body. Immediately I ran to help them charging the nighlok with my sword but I was astonished to see my sword slipping off its body without even making contact. That nighlok, Dreadhead kicked me making me go flying into a nearby pole. As I again gathered strength and stood up, I saw the others being beaten up by it. I immediately drew out the Beetle desk from my spandex belt. But I could not use it. I was not ready. I won't be able to control its power. I just stood there staring at the disc while the nighlok defeated the others. Luckily he dried out and backed away into the Netherworld. The others were immensely injured and I couldn't but curse myself for being weak and not being able to protect them. It's all my fault.

 _ **Mentor Ji's P.O.V:**_

I watched as my son figure was nearly killing himself while trying to master the Beetle Disc."He will probably get unconscious if he continues to drain his symbol power like that,"I heard a voice behind me and turned around to find Emily standing there.

"Oh Emily...what are you doing here?"I asked looking at her.

"I was heading to have some training but I heard some voices so I came to check."

"Emily...you should not change now. You are injured."

"I am fine now. My injuries are healed."

"Hmm... I forgot that your healing power is faster than the others."

Their talk was interrupted when they heard a loud grunt coming from Jayden. They turned to see him lying on the floor totally exhausted with his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Why is he being so hard on himself?" Emily asked.

"He thinks that it is his fault that you all are hurt. He is trying to make himself better."

"He should not let his emotions cloud his judgements. He is thinking through his heart not through his brain. It's a weakness for any warrior."

"Don't you think that he is just like you?"I asked and I could see that she was shocked at that sudden question though she didn't show it on her face.

"No," she answered maintaining her calm demeanor.

"Can't you see Emily that you both are so similar? You both have gone through the same things. You both have somewhat a similar childhood."

"What do you mean by that?"she asked looking at me curiously.

"Jayden has also been training since he was 5 years old. He lost his father when he was 8, somewhat the same time when you lost your parents. You both have so much in common Emily... you have no idea. Since the time he has lost his father, he has done nothing else other than training hard to make him proud. He takes his see responsibilities as seriously as you do. He does not like to take day off. Training is what he was doing when you all were in the amusement park. He is aware of the burden he is caring and trust me, he is just as stubborn as you. He will keep training till he either becomes so tired and sick that he falls unconscious or he kills himself."

Seeing Emily deep in thought, I continued "He has also never desired power but a normal life, but he, just like you, never got one. He, just like you, never had a normal childhood... never had friends. He also has to stay away from his family to keep them safe. He is just like you Emily. Look at him. He's as alone as you have been your entire life. He understands the pain you have been through."

I saw Emily intently looking at Jayden as he again got up to start training and I was sure that he was thinking about what I had said. After a long moment of silence, she said,"No...he does not understand what I am going through. He might feel part of the pain that I have experienced but he does not understand it fully. He never can."

I could see the pain welling up in her eyes and said,"But Emily-"

She cut me off by saying,"Look! I don't understand what you are trying to do but trust me, I am not going to allow him to become one of us especially since it's not his decision but yours. Only because he has gone through pain does not mean that he will be able to cope up with us, and he has not half of the motivation that we have. The pain which you are talking about is nothing compared to what we have gone through. He won't be able to sacrifice his whole life and follow our footsteps in this path where there is no way to turn back. even we would not have been able to do it if the incident which occurred when we were 6 had not happened."

"Emily, trust me, he understands,"said trying to convince her.

"NO HE DOESN'T,"she yelled and I was taken aback by the intensity of her voice. Then after taking a few calm breaths she said,"He has not seen his parents die in front of his eyes like we have."

With that she turned around and left disappearing into the darkness of the night and I sat there wondering what she said. After analysing it I finally concluded and muttered,"No matter how much you try, Emily, but you can't deny that you both are indeed similar."

\--

 _ ***Jemily Rocks***_

 _ **Wow... I completed it quite fast.. looks like I am in a good mood.**_

 _ **Anyhow... Hope you all enjoy it and please do review.**_

 _ **Till then...see ya!**_

 _ **:-D**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Remembering The Past

**Really sorry for the delay. I am real bad at writing fight scenes. Still I hope you will enjoy it.** **Read and Review!!!**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _James Shiba,the red ranger drew his sword and motioning for his teammates to get ready. He was getting ready for the final battle. His team was ready to face the nighlok army and fight till their last breath. All of them had a glum look on their faces. There were quite aware that they were not going to return from this battle. It was the final battle of their lives. Goodbyes and good wishes were already exchanged the last day when, according to them, they had seen their family the last time._

 _A blast was heard and it marked their departure from the Shiba house. A sudden gust of determination came to their faces as they vowed to finish of this battle now so that their next generation did not have to go through what they had to. James walked towards his 8 years little boy who had a look of understanding on his face. With the same blue eyes as his father's the little boy into his father's eyes. He knelt down before him and handed him over the red lion folding zord and said, "Jayden, one day you will have your own team and I trust you to lead them and keep them together." The boy just merely nodded his head and embraced his father in a tight hug. James wrapped his arms around him trying to live what felt like the last moment with his little boy. Another blast brought him back to reality and with a last look at the little boy's face, he turned and followed his team running outside to face Master Xandred. Jayden could not help the tears that tend to fall. He knew that it was probably the last time he was going to see his father. His hold on the Lion folding zord tightened as his eyes followed the blurry image of his father running out to fulfill his destiny. And he knew that one day he will be needed to fulfill his own. But little did he know what his destiny has in hold for him._

 _ **Present Time:**_

 _ **Author's P.O.V:**_

Jayden grunted as he again tried to control the Beetle disc putting it into the Fire Smasher. He screamed as he put all his energy into his attempt of mastering the disc. The disc glowed a bright yellow and with a sudden gust of energy send him flying backwards as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned feeling his bruises. He knew he should rest but he needed to get up. He needed to master this disc...his team needed this disc... they needed him. With this he again got up and once again resumed his trials.

Unbeknownst to him a certain pair of hazel brown eyes were observing him. They softened as they saw him crash on the ground. The owner of those eyes sighed as she made a certain symbol with her samuraizer and directed it towards the red ranger. A sudden energy generated inside Jayden as he attempted once more. A smile spread across Emily's face as she saw her leader gaining control over the disc and finally collapsing into the ground drifting off to sleep. The smile was immediately replaced by a frown as she analysed what she had done. Why has she helped him? Why is she happy to see him relaxed now? She took a seat on a nearby rock and watched Jayden who was lying on the ground with a peaceful look on his face. The earlier things that Ji said was revolving around her brain.

 _ **"Don't**_ _**you**_ _**think he**_ _**is**_ _**just**_ _**like**_ _**you?"**_

 _ **"Can't you see, Emily, that you both are so similar?"**_

 _ **"He understands the pain you have gone through."**_

 _Is Ji telling the truth? Does Jayden really understands me? Is he really like me? He can't really understand the pain I felt that night, right?_ With this her mind drifted to the night, the one night when she had lost everything she ever had.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _The deadening silence of the night was interrupted by the glowering Shadows of the Doomed Dark which crawled upon the abandoned fields frequenting the grasses with their unmarked footsteps. Their advance was met by the swords of the Defenders of humanity, who vowed their defeat in hope of a secure future not only for their own loved ones but also for the whole human race. They drew their swords and marched forward to fulfill their duty. The swords clashed as the good again faced the evil and the same age will fight between the Good and the Evil started._ It _was indeed an unique battle cause among the well trained warriors were the younger ones merely ranging between the age 6 to 10. Those little children held ground tochildren health ground to accompany their parents in the battle and try to keep safe the only hope that they had which, or rather who would be able to stand against the awakening power of the Evil._

Charles _and Diana (Emily's biological parents) faced the general of the force trying their level best to keep their children away from harm's way. They charged together slicing the foot soldiers aiming straight for the general. Their little daughter, Emily was nearby protecting her younger sister and brother with the help of her elder sister. She faced the foot soldiers with grace finding it easy to defeat them due to the constant training she got even at the age of 6. She cleared the area around her and turned to see her parents facing the Master which had jumped forward_ _to destroy his two most powerful threats leaving his general to take care of the others._ _Emily lunged forward to help them but was soon surrounded by another group of foot soldiers. She took out her sword and began to slash making her way to her parents. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Master launching a vigorous attack which send them flying backwards only to land on the the huge pile of rocks and getting severely injured. They stumbled to their foot again with the same valour on their faces as they had had throughout their lives. There was not even a hint of fear of death in their eyes as they again began to battle the Master._ _"You won't be able to defeat me, you worthless Guardians,"the deep voice of the Master roared around the clearing. "I will destroy you both and along with you will be destroyed the hope of your victory."_ _A sudden spark of fear was seen in their eyes which was quickly replaced by determination. With a renewed energy they_ _combined_ _their_ _forces_ _and_ _launched_ _an_ _attack_ _at the Master._

 _All the swords stopped clashing as all the eyes turned towards them to see the impact of the attack. As the mist of yellow energy cleared, gasps were heard from all. Emily turned just in time to see a figure, which wasn't the Master, insert a sword into the abdomen of her mother and see her fall beside her father who was already coughing out blood._

 _"NO!" She ran towards her parents destroying every creature that fall in between the path. She reached there and immediately kicked the figure square in the jaw and with a burst of energy blasted that figure to a nearby tree. "You betrayer! You'll pay for this!"_ _The_ _fight was interrupted by the broken voice of her mother. "No Emily! You need to get away. You are the only hope we have." Emily immediately launched an attack sending the person backwards into a tree._

 _She knelt down in front of her parents tears brimming in her eyes threatening to fall. "Mom! Dad!" she choked out not being able to control herself. Her mother gently placed a hand to her cheek while her father spoke,"Em, we trust you to finish the task we are leaving uncompleted. You need to go now. You have a destiny to fulfill." Her mother wiped the tears falling down her cheeks saying, "Protect your people and make us proud... And always remember that we love you." All of their eyes were moist. Emily was finding it hard to breathe. Deep inside she knew what they meant. They were going to leave her... forever. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out though the look on her face and the fury in her eyes spoke enough. She at last gathered the courage to say something but was not allowed to do so as the Master grabbed her by the throat._

 _"Ah! So you are their hope," he said laughing evilly. "You will destroy me."He said sarcasm dripping from his voice and threw her to the ground. "You are weak just like your parents. Speaking of which, won't you like to see your parents die."_

 _"LEAVE THEM ALONE,"she yelled getting up and charging towards him. He easily blocked the attack and instead threw a ball of energy towards her which threw her back leaving trails of cuts and bruises on her entire being._ _She sat up with great difficulty and saw her parents and the Master both using what occurred to be the greater part of their energy towards each other that resulted in a huge explosion._

 _As the mist cleared, Emily saw her parents lying on the ground lifeless while the Master was nowhere to be seen. She tried her best to get up but couldn't bring herself. She could see people rushing for her aid yet who reached first to her was the one figure who betrayed them, who attempted to kill her parents. The person came near and grabbed the girl lifting her up in the air by her throat. Emily choked gasping for air. "Goodbye, dear Emily," was all she heard before she was thrown from the cliff, where the battle was fought, into the swiftly blowing stream underneath._

 _ **Present time:**_

 _ **Emily's P.O.V:**_

I wiped away the one tear that escaped my eyes and again looked at the peacefully sleeping figure of the red ranger. A question again plopped into my mind as I saw him stir in his sleep. _Why did help him master the disc? Why do I feel at peace to see him now relaxed, satisfied and happy?_ I got up and quietly made my way towards Jayden. I knelt down in front of him and gently brushed away his chestnut brown locks from his handsome face. I let my linger on his face for a little while. _Why do I feel so drawn towards him? Why does he make me feel like this?_ I couldn't find a suitable excuse so I just kept looking at Jayden. My head kind of felt dizzy. I had no control over my actions. I couldn't bring myself to avert my gaze from him. He looked so peaceful... so beautiful."I love you." I was not aware that I had said it aloud. As I finally became concious to what I had said, my eyes widened. _What the hell did I say? I love him... I **love** Jayden Shiba...Oh no!_

\--

 _ **Jemily Rocks!!!**_

 _ **Uff! It's done... hope you like it.**_

 _ **Trust me... I suck at writing fighting scene. Feel free to grill me regarding that.**_

 _ **Actually I am much of an emotional talk person... you know. Okay so... any guesses who is the betrayer? Write in the review or PM me.**_

 _ **Anyways, read and review!!**_


End file.
